


The Order: Renacimiento.

by KalK



Category: The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Brainwashing, Dead Alyssa Drake, Depression, Drug Abuse, F/F, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Memory Loss, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Post-Season/Series 01, Post-Season/Series 02, Season/Series 02, boy toy
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29169909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalK/pseuds/KalK
Summary: Como recordarán la primera temporada terminó con un gran giro de último minuto, en el que los Caballeros vieron borrados todos sus recuerdos por los miembros restantes de la Orden por instrucción de la nueva Gran Maga, Vera Stone. Esto llevó al inicio de la segunda temporada en donde Jack, Randall, Hamish y Lilith cada uno de ellos tiene un monitor que vigila sus pasos logrando mantenerlos de manera segura. La monitora asigna del cuidado de Jack es Gabrielle, ella también trata de usarlo a su favor y convertirlo en su pequeño proyecto de pasión o en su Boy Toy, pero algo pudo cambiar en ella esos tres meses.Capitulo 2: Después que Jack volvió a la normalidad al igual que los demás al recuperar sus recuerdos, todo siguió igual como en la temporada dos. Con la diferencia de que en esta realidad Gabrielle se enamoró de Morton y nunca se lo confesó, al igual que en la línea de tiempo original la joven inició una relación con Randall pero después de asesinar a Alyssa decide irse por un tiempo. A su vez Lilith al no ser la misma de antes, huye de la casa de Los Caballeros, Nicole va tras ella, la señorita Drake permanece muerta, Hamish esta junto a Vera.
Relationships: Alyssa Drake/Jack Morton (Past), Gabrielle Dupres/Jack Morton, Hamish Duke/Vera Stone, Lilith Bathory/Nicole Birch
Kudos: 2





	1. El Novio De Gabrielle

**Los personajes no son míos.**

**The Order: Renacimiento.**

Protagonistas:

Jake Manley como Jack Morton

Louriza Tronco como Gabrielle Dupres

Capitulo Escrito por _Kal-K 2.0_

Hoy les presento: _El_ _Inició_

* * *

Tres meses después.

Noche. Townsend House

Jack ahora es rubio blanquecino, se encuentra en un dormitorio conocido pero no el suyo. El esta durmiendo en la cama, pero no está solo ahí, una morena quien lo acompañado. El se encuentra soñando con los acontecimientos del año pasado, como por ejemplo la muerte de su abuelo, en sus sueños se le aparece Alyssa, como también los recuerdos sobre la Orden. Pero cuando se despierta, se encuentra en el dormitorio Gabrielle Dupres de todas las personas en la universidad tiene que terminar compartiendo la cama con ella, solo que el no sabe en estos momentos que debe tener cuidado con la joven al no tener sus recuerdos reales.

Morton abre los ojos, respirando rápido - Que diablos ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Quién soy? - el joven se encuentra exaltado, se sienta un momento en la cómoda cama y se puede ver que lleva puesta una camiseta con la foto de Gabrielle Dupres junto a las palabras "Yo amo a GD"

La joven a su lado gime en voz baja y enciende la lampara que se encuentra en su velador - Mi amor ¿Qué pasa?

Oh, Gabby. - agradece que ella esté para el en este momento y se recuesta en la cama - Tuve una pesadilla horrible. Estaba con un viejo...que explotó frente a mis ojos. El nombre del viejo era Pete.

Ella le acaricia el pecho - Fue un sueño nada más. 

Se sintió tan real. Estaba el multimillonario desaparecido y...había una mujer rubia. - decía pensativo

Gabrielle se ve molesta - No otra vez.

¿Otra vez? ¿Cómo qué otra vez? - la actual novia de Jack se gira, para buscar sus polvos mágicos al tomarlos se gira y se los lanza al rubio, la joven hechicera usa el polvo mágico de amnesia para borrar sus recuerdos nuevamente, provocando en el que se duerma

Mientras que el duerme su nueva novia actualiza su cerebro - Eres Jack Morton. Vas a la Universidad de Belgrave. Tienes una beca completa. Tu mamá murió en un accidente automovilístico cuando tenías ocho años. Tu abuelo murió recientemente de un derrame cerebral. Nunca has oído hablar de la Orden Hermética de la Rosa Azul o de los Caballeros de San Cristóbal y todas las rubias te parecen brutas asquerosas... - ahí es donde nuestra historia inicia, ella lo mira de arriba a bajo, Gabby piensa para sí misma. - no me cae muy bien, pero debo reconocer que no es feo, es bastante guapo, creo que me podría divertir con el. - beso y acaricia su mejilla - mañana jugaremos muñeco, ahora es tiempo de descansar, pero al despertar no querrás esperar al matrimonio para hacer tuya a tu novia Gabby - se acomoda y vuelve a dormir. Gracias al control que tiene Gabrielle en Jack, cambió de color de cabello a su actual rubio, ella con entusiasmo le da la orden de unirse al equipo de Cheerladers, básicamente lo trata como a su mascota.

* * *

Al día siguiente

En el dormitorio de Gabrielle y Jack. La actual chica de Morton había tomado una decisión, lo haría suyo hoy, claro cuando salga del baño el estaba tomando una ducha. Decidió acurrucarse en la cama mientras esperaba que saliera de la ducha. Ella se acostó debajo de sus mantas tocando su teléfono y después de que pasaron casi 15 minutos, escuchó que la ducha se apagaba. Poco después, Jack abrió la puerta del baño con una toalla envuelta apretada alrededor de su cintura y caminó directamente hacia su armario, sin notar claramente a Gabby acostada en su cama. No pudo evitar la forma en que sus ojos lo siguieron, ella quería ver los músculos de sus brazos, su pecho tonificado y sus abdominales, el buscaba ropa en su armario compartido, cuando encontró lo que estaba buscando, dejó caer la toalla.

Ella estaba sonrojada, estos últimos meses lo había visto así pero ahora era diferente - ejem. - tosió.

Gabby, mi amor...pensé que no estabas aquí - le decía despreocupado al encontrarse desnudo frente a ella

La joven seguía mirando su cuerpo húmedo - suspendí lo que tenía que hacer, es domingo y quiero pasarla contigo - Ella se levanto de la cama, tomo su peine que estaba en el velador, para el cabello de su falso novio, camino hacia el

Cariño, no soy tu muñeco ¿de acuerdo? - ella lo miraba seriamente - ¿Por qué te importa tanto cómo se ve mi cabello? - mientras que se sentía bien de decirle esto, al mismo tiempo nervioso al saber del temperamento de su novia. 

Gabrielle suspira - hago esto porque te amo, eres mi primer y único amor, quería ayudarte con tu cabello como lo estado haciendo con todo lo demás hasta ahora 

Lo siento, tienes razón - el le toma la mano - te lo agradezco, después del accidente donde se destruyó mi hogar y perdí mis cosas, me has acogido en tu dormitorio, también me has comprado ropa, me sugeriste cambiar el color de mi cabello, como también me has ayudado con los ensayos de los pasos de lo coreografía para seguir mi sueño de entrar al grupo de los Cheerladers.

Ella sonríe - no es nada, cariño - ambos se acercan y se besan, en ese momento su toalla cae al suelo - la joven sigue maravillada por el cuerpo del rubio - deberías hacerte un tatuaje que diga carne de primera, tienes un excelente cuerpo. 

Tu crees? - el se encontraba avergonzado, ella asiente y camina decidida hacia el, provocando que Jack se afirme contra la pared, Gabrielle estaba tan cerca que podía sentir el calor que emanaba del chico frente de ella. Sin romper el contacto visual, abre el botón de sus jeans, viendo como los ojos de Jack se mueven hacia abajo antes de volver a encontrarse con los suyos mientras la lengua del rubio humedece sus labios. - pensé que me habías dicho que querías esperar hasta el matrimonio? - pregunta el

Ella sonríe mientras se baja los jeans y quitándose la blusa, quedando solo en ropa interior. - no quiero esperar más, te amo y te deseo - oye la respiración entrecortada de Jack mientras toma las manos de su muñeco y los tira hacia ella. Se inclina hacia adelante y susurra directamente al oído - hazme el amor 

Inmediatamente, hay una sacudida cuando es empujado completamente hacia Gabrielle, el chico más alto presionando sus cuerpos y girando sus caderas provocando un gemido de parte de Gabby. Siente los labios moviéndose contra los suyos mientras la lengua de la chica lame sus labios, rogando por entrar. Jack relaja su boca permitiendo que su novia tome el control del beso, su cuerpo se retuerce contra el suyo, a su vez las manos del joven aún tirando, amasando y abriendo el trasero de su chica. Hasta ese momento Jack se había vuelto célibe desde que comenzó su amnesia, pero la mentalidad de la bruja había cambiado durante estos meses conviviendo con él. Cuando actualizaba su cerebro ella decía _que esperarían hasta el matrimonio,_ pero ahora ella lo deseaba y quería que el estuviera dentro de ella. Los otros monitores únicamente habían hecho olvidar a los amigos de Jack, pero Gabrielle no hizo eso con su nuevo chico, usó el polvo para hacer que el cambiara y se convirtiera en su novio perfecto. Logrando que pronto se uniera al equipo de cheerladers, al teñir su cabello, era lo que ella quería en un chico y además provocar el enfado del verdadero Jack al saber que hizo eso sin su consentimiento.

* * *

Media hora después.

La pareja había vuelto a la cama en donde solo habían dormido durante las últimas noche, pero desde hoy es el lugar en donde están uniendo sus cuerpos para siempre, ambos respiran rápido 

Jack jadeo - cariño, eso fue...Increíble

Si...muñequito - luego ella reía al sentir los labios del rubio en su cuello, su querido Boy Toy es un amante excepcional y bien dotado allí abajo, la mano de Gabrielle recorría el cuerpo de su chico, al llegar a su trasero lo golpeo con fuerza, 

Hizo que Jack saltara - mi amor, pegas fuerte

Disculpa cariño, pero ahí va estar tu tatuaje del que hablamos hace como una media hora - sonríe ella

El se le quedo mirando - rozando mi nalga izquierda, pero nadie lo va a ver

Amor, nadie más que yo debo debe ver tus nalgas desnudas - le informo seria, un poco extrañamente celoso.

Jack asintió - eso también va para ti - ella se le quedo viendo - lo que dije estuvo de más, se que tu hubieras esperado al matrimonio y solo por mi lo hiciste, te lo agradezco 

Nunca lo olvides, siempre estaré para ti - le decía mientras con sus brazos, le rodeaba el cuello

El rubio la beso - y yo para ti

Te amo - Gabrielle afirmó.

Yo también te amo, mucho. - Jack sonrió. Se inclinó para darle otro beso, empujándola hacia atrás sobre su cama.

* * *

Una hora después

La joven falsa pareja aun se encuentra en el dormitorio de Gabrielle, Jack estaba desnudo durmiendo boca abajo en la cama y soltaba un leve gemido. La bruja lo observaba dormir desde el lado de los pies de la cama, ella sabía que el no era virgen pero ella si lo era, había perdido su virginidad con el y le gustó. Ella le acariciaba el cabello, en verdad ya no quedaba ni rastro de su color real, le había impuesto mucho blanqueamiento para teñir el cabello, era su propio muñeco Ken privado

Hace un año, nunca te vi de está forma...alguien con quien pasar mi tiempo, pero perdí mi virginidad contigo - ella se detuvo, pero siguió pensando en su cabeza - cualquier otra chica te vería como el mejor trofeo que cualquiera quisiera tener, que me esta pasado...yo hablo ni pienso así, de verdad lo estaré amando pensé que sería algo carnal solamente - Jack se empieza a mover y con su mano toca el lado desocupado de la cama

Levanto un poco la cabeza - Gabby...

Estoy aquí mi amor - le dice, mientras se acuesta en la cama

Abre los ojos - donde estabas?

Cariño tenía que ir al baño, vuelve a dormir - al escuchar esto, el asintió se acerca y se aferro a ella para volver a dormir. Dupres se le quedo mirando y acariciando su cabello, se estaba dando cuenta que este plan de la orden estaba logrando que cambiaran unas cosas

* * *

Continuara...


	2. Depresión

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de la muerte de Alyssa han pasado varios meses, Jack se encuentra en una terrible depresión, entrando a una espiral de autodestrucción.

Un año después del capitulo anterior y tres meses de la muerte de Alyssa Drake.

Exterior día, alguien toca la puerta principal de la casa de Los Caballeros.

En su interior Randall camina hacia la puerta y la abre, se queda mirando a la joven - tu?

Yo - responde Gabrielle Dupres

Ambos se miran - a pasado tiempo

Si - responde mirando hacia otro lado - puedo pasar

El asiente, ambos ingresan al interior - has vuelto...? - dice, mientras cierra la puerta

Si, las clases inician la próxima semana - responde Gabrielle

Simulando olvidar ese detalle, era un momento incomodo para ambos no se veían hace tiempo y su relación había quedado en el aire - es verdad, como estás?

Mejor y tu? - le responde y pregunta a la vez

El asiente - que bueno por ti, yo bien

Que se a sabido de Lilith? - Gabrielle le pregunta, mientras se sienta en el sofá

Randall se queda de pie y le responde - aun no regresa, Nicole está detrás de ella

Y Hamish? - el joven se sienta a su lado

El tose un poco - con Vera - ambos vuelven a entrar en una situación incomoda

Gabby olfatea algo - comprendo, supongo que Jack sigue en su dormitorio

Así es, aunque este lugar es mi hogar, también estoy aquí por el - asiente el joven a su lado

Ella se entristece - esperaba equivocarme

Lamentablemente no, sigue en su dormitorio con esa fuerte depresión - la ex-novia falsa de Jack le afecta esto

Randall se da cuenta de esto - has vuelvo...por Jack - ambos se miran

No se en realidad, puede ser... tal vez - ella suspira - sabes muy bien todo lo que ha pasado, pero durante ese tiempo que estuvimos juntos el me cambio - se puso a pensar en voz alta - seguramente si no fuera por el, seguiría fiel a la Orden...aunque si no fuera por ellos que me dieron la misión de vigilar a Jack no sentiría lo que siento por el ahora - ambos se miran - Randall, en verdad siento que no funcionara lo nuestro eres...

El suspira - como tu hermano - ella asiente - si, nos parecemos - el mira hacia la escalera - lo que quieres ver, anda pero con cuidado no es el mismo - Gabrielle se levanto del sofá y lo abrazo

Gracias, me hizo bien hablar contigo - se dio vuelta y camino hacia la escalera - Randall se le quedo viendo, en realidad el no la ve como una hermana...sino como algo más. 

* * *

Dormitorio de Jack

El lugar estaba oscuro, pero se podía distinguir que el lugar estaba bastante desordenado. El joven hombre lobo se encontraba sobre la cama desnudo, su cabello había crecido, al igual que su barba.

Gabrielle tocó dos veces, al no responder el. Ella abrió, entró al dormitorio y cerro la puerta detrás de ella. Jack se le quedó mirando, ella también a él y se preocupo por el estado en que lo encontró. Pero decidió de simular y ser la de antes.

¿Ves algo que te guste, guapo? - sonrió ella

Jack agachó su mirada y volvió su atención a su cigarro de marihuana, pero antes habló y le dijo - que haces aquí? 

Supe que aún no andabas bien lobito y como soy de la manada te quise hacer una visita - sonrió y camino hacia el tomando asiento en la cama. 

El no dijo nada y a volver a fumar cuando ella se lo quitó para después destruirlo - no tienes ningún derecho de hacer eso, no respetas mi dolor te recuerdo que tu... - el iba diciendo cuando fue interrumpido por ella. 

Dices que no tengo derecho, para que veas que si lo tengo, mate a tu novia al estar poseída - el estaba por saltar sobre ella - le dije a Randall que estoy mejor, pero no es verdad, han pasado tres meses y siento culpa, pero también estoy preocupada por ti... Por que yo me preocupo por ti. 

Jack empezó a reír - yo no te importo, nunca te importe. - la agarro del cuello - A ti no te importa nadie más que tu y eso lo descubrí el año pasado cuando estuvimos juntos 

Yo descubrí otra cosa el año pasado...que te amo, me enamore de ti - Jack volvió a reír y la soltó - es verdad, ser tu vigilante fue un arma de doble filo, diablos me hiciste cambiar. Antes de conocerte fui una chica malcriada con toda mi familia, como también con mis cercanos - ella le toma la mano - me importas en verdad y quiero que estés bien 

El movió la cabeza - no creo, estas mintiendo - ella le seguía tomando la mano y mirando sus ojos. 

El año pasado me aprendiste a conocer, mírame y date cuenta que quiero lo mejor para ti - Jack se le quedó viendo

Jack a los pocos minutos se di cuenta que era verdad, pero no podía ser. Ella era un dolor en el trasero, no podía ser. Pero debía reconocer que cuando estuvieron juntos ella fue cariñosa con el, aunque un poco irritante. Suspiró y se pellizcó el brazo. Ella no podía estar hablando en verdad, la atención del castaño se dirigió a la puerta. - aunque sea verdad, no te quiero aquí, vete. Quiero beber, fumar y estar solo

Bien - se levanto de la cama - me voy, quiero que estés tranquilo, pero con una condición 

El castaño se le quedó mirando - cuál - preguntó

Deja de beber y meterte esa droga a tú cuerpo, Randall es muy blando contigo que te deja - el se le quedó mirando, Gabrielle esta llorando - ella murió, pero tu aun estas vivo te necesitamos con nosotros... Eres importante para todos, sobre todo para mi

El suspira - tienes razón, pero yo morí con ella - Gabriella se le acerca 

Pero hiciste todo por ella para traerla de vuelta a la vida - le tomó la mano - tratamos de hacerlo, siento que no resultará - finalmente ella lo abraza y el empieza a llorar, Gabrielle esta disfrutando el abrazo cuando siente el olor de el - cariño me gustas, pero debes tomar una ducha... Santo Dios, no hueles muy bien 

Aparece una breve sonrisa en el - también te extrañe Gabby. 

La imagen se aleja y todo queda en negro 

* * *

Continuará... 


End file.
